


Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Chapels Mutter besichtigt die Enterprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Mother Like Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186250) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Christine Chapels Mutter besichtigt die Enterprise

Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter  
T'Len  
2001

"Ich hasse Gala-Uniformen. Sie sind so verdammt eng. Und sie kratzen. Leonard McCoy zerrte mindestens zum dritten Mal in rund einer Minute am Kragen seiner Uniform.

"Doktor, Ihre wiederholte Erwähnung dieses Faktes wird den Zustand Ihres Hemdes nicht verändern. Ich schlage vor, Sie akzeptieren das Unvermeidliche."

Jim Kirk lächelte über die Bemerkung seines Ersten Offiziers. Spock und Pille waren immer in der Lage, ihn zu erheitern. Und das war genau das, was er gerade brauchte. Er war nicht sehr glücklich über ihren neuen Auftrag. Eine Schauspielerin - auch wenn sie die Mutter eines seiner Crewmitglieder war - zur intergalaktischen Oscar-Verleihung zu transportieren, war nicht gerade die Art von Mission, die ein James T. Kirk sich wünschte. Er fragte sich wirklich, was er getan hatte, um dies zu verdienen.

Er sah sich im Transporterraum um. Jemand fehlte "Wo ist Schwester Chapel?"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und die blonde Oberschwester trat ein.

"Ich dachte schon, Sie wollten Ihre Mutter nicht begrüßen", neckte Jim sie.

"Captain, ich sollte Sie warnen. Mutter ist... ähm... etwas extravagant."

,Das habe ich befürchtet', dachte Jim, seufzte innerlich und wappnete sich, um einer weiteren Vertreterin der Sorte Frau zu empfangen, die er üblicherweise lieber mied. Transporterchef Kyle meldete: "Bereit, um an Bord zu beamen, Sir."

Als der Transport beendet war, musste Jim fast über die Gestalt auf der Plattform lachen. Wie zur Hölle konnte eine einzige Person einen so schlechten Geschmack entwickeln? Die pinkfarbene und rote Kleidung, welche viel zu viel für eine Frau von fast 60 enthüllte, war einfach unglaublich. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie im starken Kontrast zum lila Haar stand.

Jim erinnerte sich daran, dass er etwas zu seinem Gast sagen sollte, doch die Frau kam ihm zuvor, sprang von der Plattform und umarmte ihre geschockte Tochter. "Chrissy, Liebling, schön dich zu sehen. Du siehst so farblos aus."

,Die Stimme. Woher kenne ich bloß die Stimme? Ich habe nie eine ihrer Vorstellungen gesehen.' Jim wunderte sich, warum die Stimme der Frau ihm so bekannt vorkam. Dann erinnerte er sich an seine Pflicht.

"Frau Benutr, herzlich willkommen an Bord. Ich bin..."

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden. Mit "Der berühmte Captain Kirk, ich weiß", unterbrach ihn die Schauspielerin. "Und bitte, nennen Sie mich Maj. Außerdem es heißt Fräulein. Ich habe Chrissy's Vater nie geheiratet, auch wenn wir seinen Familiennamen benutzten. Allerdings mag ich meinen Künstlernamen lieber. Chapel hört sich so... katholisch an."

Sie drehte sich zu McCoy um. "Und Sie sind Chrissy's Boss, Leonard. Ich hoffe, meine Tochter ist immer ein braves Mädchen."

Der Doktor bekam auch keine Chance zu einer Antwort, denn sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf Spock. "Und Sie sind Mr. Spock. Chrissy hat recht, Sie sehen unglaublich sexy aus."

"Mutter!" Christine wurde rot, aber ihre Mutter störte das nicht weiter.

,Nun weiß ich endlich, woher Chapels Interesse an Spock kommt', dachte Jim. Er mochte den abschätzenden Blick, den Fräulein Benutr auf seinen Ersten Offizier warf, ganz und gar nicht.

///

Spock seufzte innerlich - und ganz unvulkanisch. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass die Geduld eines Vulkaniers erschöpft werden konnte. Aber jetzt war er eines Besseren belehrt worden.

Maj Benutr war seit einer Woche an Bord - und genau so lange hatte sie die Nerven der Crew und besonders seine mit allen möglichen - und noch einer größeren Menge unmöglichen - Forderungen strapaziert. Genauso lange schien es, als hätte sich der Captain der Enterprise in Luft aufgelöst.

Spock konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er Jim schon einmal so beschäftigt gesehen hatte, dass er seine Kabine noch nicht einmal zum Essen verließ. Normalerweise hätte Jim ein geselliges Essen in der Messe immer einem einsamen Mahl in seiner Kabine vorgezogen.

Spock war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Jim sich vor ihrem Gast versteckte. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Spock seufzte erneut innerlich und fragte sich, welchen unmöglichen Wunsch Miss Benutr nun schon wieder hatte. Um die meisten ihrer Wünsche hätte sich auch ein Bootsmann kümmern können, aber sie bestand immer auf seine Hilfe. Resignierend drückte er die Türklingel.

Als die Türhälften beiseite glitten und Spock eintrat, hörte er sie rufen: "Ich bin im Schlafbereich!"

Der Vulkanier umrundete den Raumteiler, blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Frau vor ihm war... nackt.

Als er seine Fassung wiederfand, drehte Spock sich rasch um. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Miss Benutr. Ich werde Sie allein lassen."

"Wagen Sie es ja nicht, Spock! Sie bleiben! Und drehen Sie sich gefälligst wieder um!"

Wiederstrebend gehorchte Spock, aber er versuchte, die Frau nicht anzuschauen. Als sie sich ihm näherte, wich er instinktiv zurück.

"Ach, komm' schon, Spock. Sei nicht so scheu. Wir sind lange genug, umeinander herum geschlichen. Das reicht!"

Spock schluckte. "Miss Benutr, ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir wollen, aber ich schlage vor, Sie ziehen sich etwas an."

Er wich weiter zurück in Richtung Wohnbereich, aber sie folgte ihm - viel zu nah für seinen Geschmack.

"Spiele nicht vulkanischer Idiot mit mir. Du weißt sehr wohl, was ich will. Ich will dich! Jetzt!"

"Ich... ich..." Spock war sprachlos. Wollte diese Frau wirklich Sex mit ihm? Wusste sie nicht, dass Vulkanier üblicherweise nur mit ihrem Lebenspartner intim waren?

Sie schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben. "Erzähl' mir bloß nicht diesen Sieben-Jahre-Unsinn."

Er wurde blass. ,Woher wusste sie das?'

Erneut beantwortete sie seine unausgesprochene Frage. "Ich hatte schon Vulkanier vor dir. Ich weiß, unter eurer emotionslosen Maske brodelt ein heißer Vulkan. Und ich werde ihn zum Ausbruch bringen."

Spocks Gedanken rasten - in dem verzweifelten Versuch, einen Ausweg zu finden. ,Ob ich ihr erzählen sollte, dass ich schon zu jemanden gehöre?' Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm glauben würde, aber in seine Verzweiflung, ihrer Attacke zu entkommen, versuchte er es einfach.

"Miss Benutr, bitte! Ich habe bereits einen Partner."

Sie blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. "Sie sind gebunden?"

Spock nickte: "Ja." Soweit zur Theorie, dass Vulkanier nicht lügen können', dachte er.

"Ah, ich verstehe. Das ist etwa anderes. Wer ist die glückliche Person?"

,Ja, wer?' Das war eine berechtigte Frage. Spock nannte den ersten Namen, der ihm einfiel. "Jim." Dann drehte er sich herum und floh.

///

Als Spock zwei Tage später im Transporterraum stand, fühlte er Erleichterung darüber, dass ihr Gast nun das Schiff verließ. Endlich hatten sie den Planeten Hollywood erreicht. Nicht schnell genug für seinen Geschmack.

Er hatte Maj Benutr seit ihrer sexuellen Attacke nicht wiedergesehen. Glücklicherweise hatte sie nicht mehr nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangt.

Dies hatte ihm allerdings nicht geholfen, mit dem Schock darüber fertig zu werden. Besonders machte ihm zu schaffen, dass er Jim als seinen Partner angegeben hatte.

Was, wenn die Frau ihrer Tochter davon erzählt hatte? Oder noch schlimmer, Jim selbst? Spock wusste nun, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte - oder besser - das, was er sich wünschte. Aber er wusste auch, dass es nie Wirklichkeit werden würde.

Ihm war bewusst geworden, dass er sich schon seit langer Zeit wünschte, sein Leben mit Jim zu teilen. Aber Jim hatte nie irgendwelches sexuelle Interesse an ihm oder einem anderen Mann gezeigt. Somit schien eine Bindung mit Jim für ihn unerreichbar zu sein. Und er würde seinen Wunsch immer für sich behalten.

Er befürchtete, Jim mit irgendwelchen Bekenntnissen zu beleidigen. Er wollte nicht ihre besondere Freundschaft riskieren. ,Wenn Miss Benutr es irgendjemand erzählt hat, ist Jims Ruf ruiniert und ich bin Schuld daran. Was, wenn er es nicht verstehen und mir vergeben kann? Ich werde ihn für immer verlieren', dachte er. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich nun abreisen muss." Maj Benutr umarmte ihre Tochter, trat dann auf die Transporterplattform.

"Sie sind ein glücklicher Mann, Captain. Jede Frau wird sie beneiden. Es ist eine Schande, dass zwei so gut aussehende Exemplare für immer für die Frauenwelt verloren sind."

Bevor Jim sich über diese Aussage wundern konnte, war sie verschwunden.

"Es ist ja plötzlich so still", bemerkte McCoy mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Spock entschuldigte sich rasch und eilte zur Brücke - bevor noch jemand Maj Benutrs letzten Satz hinterfragen konnte.

///

"Ich habe unsere Schachspiele vermisst. Und ich sollte mich entschuldigen, Spock." Jim machte seinen nächsten Zeug.

"Warum?" Eine Augenbraue kam fragend in die Höhe.

"Dafür, dass ich dich dem Drachen zum Fraß vorgeworfen habe."

"Mit dem Drachen meinst du Miss Benutr?"

"Ja, natürlich. Ich kenne diese Art von Frauen, Spock. Wenn sie dich einmal ins Visier genommen haben, hast du keine Chance mehr zu entkommen. Ich weiß, ich hätte mich selbst um sie kümmern sollen, aber ich dachte, dir - als Vulkanier - würde diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit erspart bleiben." Jim lächelte entschuldigend.

,Unglücklicherweise nicht', dachte Spock. "Dies war ein Irrtum, Jim."

"Sie hat dich angemacht? Oh Spock, das tut mir so leid. Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt? Ich wäre doch zu deiner Rettung erschiennen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie schrecklich es war." Jim kicherte. "Als ich Leutnant auf der Farragut war, haben wir den Erstkontakt zu den Betazoiden hergestellt. Ich musste der persönliche Assistent eines ihrer Botschafter sein. Eine Frau mit Namen Lwana oder Dana oder so ähnlich, Hüterin von irgend so einem heiligen Kelch - ich weiß nicht mehr genau. Jedenfalls sie war unmöglich. Sie begann sofort, mich anzubaggern. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Schließlich sagte ich ihr sogar, dass ich überhaupt nicht an Frauen interessiert sei. Ihre einzige Antwort darauf war, dass ich noch nicht die richtige Frau gehabt hätte und sie mehr als willig sei, mir zu zeigen, was ich verpassen würde. Sie ließ mich erst in Ruhe, als ich ihr erzählte, ich sei mit Gary verlobt und er könnte sehr eifersüchtig werden. Spock, warum wirst du plötzlich so grün im Gesicht?"

Überrascht sah Jim seinen Freund, der plötzlich eine erstaunlich grüne Färbung im Gesicht zeigte, an. Spock bemühte sich, nicht zu zeigen, wie ungemütlich er sich im Moment fühlte. Er hoffte, Jim würde nicht nach Miss Benutrs Aussagen im Transporterraum fragen. Er würde das Thema gern sofort fallen lassen, aber das Geständnis, dass Jim bereit gewesen war, eine Vorliebe für Männer zuzugeben, war so eine große Überraschung, dass er einfach nachfragen musste.

"Du hast sie angelogen und gesagt, du bist schwul?"

"Es war keine Lüge, Spock - zumindest nicht alles." Jim sah die unverhohlene Überraschung in den Augen seines Freundes. "Spock?"

Spock war platt. "Du bist homosexuell?"

"Ich denke, bisexuell trifft es eher. Spock, bist du in Ordnung? Ich dachte, du wüsstest es, Ich habe nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht."

Das Grün hatte sich in eine unnatürliche Blässe verwandelt. "Nein, ich wusste es nicht. Und du und Commander Mitchell...?" Spocks Gedanken rasten. ,Jim kann Männer lieben. Was würde passieren, wenn ich ihm von meinen Gefühlen erzähle? Soll ich es riskieren? Würde er es akzeptieren? Gibt es eine Chance?' Er konnte zu keinem logischen Schluss kommen.

"Wir waren einmal Geliebte, aber das war lange vorbei, bevor wir an Bord der Enterprise kamen. Er wollte unsere Beziehung wieder aufnehmen, aber ich wollte das nicht. Bist du wirklich in Ordnung? Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu schockieren. Ich dachte wirklich, du wüsstest es." ,Und hast dir nichts daraus gemacht, ich meinte, du bist nicht interessiert' ergänzte er gedanklich. ,Sonst hätte ich mich schon längst an dich heran gemacht.'

Spocks Herz zog sich zusammen, als er Jims Erklärung über Gary Mitchell hörte. ,Er will keine Beziehung zu einem Untergebenen. Es gibt keine Chance für uns.'

Er war gewillt, Jim nichts weiteres über die zurückliegenden Ereignisse zu erzählen, aber der fragende Ausdruck in Jims Augen teilte ihm mit, dass er zumindest irgend eine Erklärung abgeben sollte. "Ich habe ihr die selbe Ausrede erzählt. Als sie darauf bestand zu erfahren, ob ich zu jemanden gehöre, sagte ich ihr, wir seien gebunden." Beschämt senkte er seine Augen.

"Spock, schau mich an! Das ist absolut in Ordnung. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du an mich gedacht hast und nicht an jemand anderen." ,Und ich wünschte, es würde wahr sein ergänzte', er in Gedanken. Seine lange unterdrückten Gefühle für seinen Ersten Offizier machten sein Herz schwer.

"Aber Jim, dein Ruf? Du bist nicht wütend auf mich?"

"Natürlich nicht. Wie ich schon sagte, ich fühle mich geehrt, als dein Bindungspartner in Betracht gezogen worden zu sein. Und jetzt verstehe ich auch ihre Bemerkung im Transporterraum." ,Oh Spock, wenn du nur wüsstest, dass ich nichts mehr begehre, als mit dir zusammen zu sein - in jedem Sinn. Und sie hatte recht: Du bist unglaublich attraktiv.' Er beobachtete seinen Freund, der immer noch nicht überzeugt zu sein schien.

"Aber was ist, wenn sie es ihrer Tochter erzählt - oder sonst jemanden? Spock war erleichtert, dass Jim nicht verärgert, aber er fürchtete immer noch, das Ganze könnte ihre Freundschaft gefährden.

"Spock, es gibt wirklich keinen Grund beunruhigt zu sein. Ich kann damit leben. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich Gegenstand von Gerüchten bin. Aber was ist mit dir? Wir sollten uns eher über deinen Ruf Sorgen machen. Da kann mehr Schaden angerichtet werden."

"Dich als meinen Partner zu haben, wäre ein sehr begehrenswertes Ziel. Spock würde blass, als er realisierte, was er gerade laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Jims Augen weiteten sich. War dies eine allgemeine Erklärung oder hatte Spock ihm gerade erzählt, dass er ihn wollte? Er war sich nicht sicher, aber irgend etwas an der Mischung aus Hoffnung und Angst, die sich in den vulkanischen Augen zeigte, sagte ihm instinktiv, dass das Letztere der Fall war. "Spock, du meinst das ernst, nicht wahr? Spock, bitte antworte mir!"

"Ja, Jim." Spock stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. Er wollte nur noch entkommen. 'Ich habe alles ruiniert. Ich habe Jim für immer verloren.' Seine Gedanken weiderholten dies immer wieder.

"Oh Gott, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Hey, wohin gehst du?" Jim sprang auf und griff nach dem Arm des Vulkaniers.

"Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Ich habe schon zu viel gesagt. Bitte vergib mir!" Spocks Stimme war kaum hörbar, doch Jim war nicht bereit, ihn gehen zu lassen. Nicht jetzt. Das war seine Chance. Er bekam womöglich keine zweite.

"Nein, Mister! Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Nicht bevor wir dies ausdiskutiert haben. Möchtest du mich wirklich als deinen Bindungspartner, Spock?"

"Ja! Schon seit langem." Spock senkte den Blick, aber Jim legte seine Hand unter Spocks Kinn und hob es an. Er brauchte Augenkontakt, wenn er Spock seine Wahrheit mitteilte.

"Phantastisch! Ich hatte das nie zu hoffen gewagt."

Spock war überrascht. "Aber Jim, du hast doch gesagt, du willst keine Beziehung mit einem Untergebenen."

"Wann zum Teufel soll ich das gesagt haben?" In Jims Stimme schwang Irritation mit.

"Du sagtest, dass du deine Beziehung zu Commander Mitchell nicht wieder aufnehmen wolltest."

"Ja, aber das hatte doch nicht mit unserem Rang zu tun. Gary hatte sich schon lange vor dem Zwischenfall mit der Barriere verändert. Er war einfach nicht mehr der Mann, den ich einmal geliebt hatte. Du hast schon recht, ich würde nie mit einem Fähnrich schlafen, aber du bist mein Erster Offizier. Das ist doch etwas ganz anderes."

"So, du...?" Spock fühlte Hoffnung aufkeimen.

"Ja, mein dummer Vulkanier! Ich liebe dich und ich will schon seit langen mit dir zusammen sein. Übrigens war dies ein weiterer Grund für meine Ablehnung Gary gegenüber. Ich war vom ersten Augenblick an in dich verliebt. Aber als Mensch und Mann hatte ich nie auf eine Chance gehofft."

Spock zog Jim in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung. Und als sich ihre hungrigen Lippen zum ersten Mal trafen, war alles andere vergessen.

///

"Spock, es ist wunderbar in deinen Armen aufzuwachen." Jim streckte sich, drehte sich dann im Bett herum, um Spock zu küssen. Seine Augen zeigten seine Freude über dieses neue Morgenritual. "Wir haben drei Tage Landurlaub vor uns", flüsterte er grinsend. "Und ich freue mich ungeheuer darauf."

"Hast du irgendwelche Pläne dafür?" Der Vulkanier zog seinen Bettgefährten näher und Jim rieb seine morgendliche Erektion gegen Spocks Schenkel.

"Ich wollte eigentlich mit Pille auf den Planeten, aber jetzt denke ich, ich bleibe lieber mit dir im Bett. Ich bin sicher, wir können uns beschäftigt halten."

Jims Lippen wanderten Spocks schlanken Körper herab. Er neckte Spocks Nabel mit seiner Zunge, küsste dann den flachen Bauch. "Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die ich tun möchte." Jim lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass Spocks Glied bereits von seinen Liebkosungen steif wurde. "Und ich möchte unbedingt deine vulkanische Maske verloren gehen sehen."

"Jim, ich kann mich nicht kontrollieren, wenn du..." Spocks Satz endete abrupt in einem Stöhnen, als Jim sein großes Organ plötzlich in den Mund nahm und den langen Schaft entlang leckte. Seine Hände streichelten über Spocks heiße Schenkel.

Jim entspannte seine Kehle, um Spock tiefer in sich aufzunehmen - bis er fast komplett in ihm war. Dann saugte er hart. Er liebte es wirklich zu sehen, wie Spock sich unter ihm wand.

"Jim, bitte!" Spock stöhnte.

Jim konnte das Begehren in der erregten Stimme deutlich hören. Er würde gern Spock jetzt kosten, entschied aber, dass es etwas gab, was er noch mehr begehrte.

So ließ er von dem harten Organ ab, setzet sich auf und langte nach der Gleitcreme auf den Nachttisch. Er drückte Spock die Tube in die Hand. "Du bist dran!"

Spock sah ihn unsicher an. "Jim, ich möchte dir keine Schmerzen bereiten."

"Du wirst mir genauso wenig weh tun, wie ich dir letzte Nacht weh getan habe." Er legte sich auf den Bauch. "Komm' schon!"

Gewissenhaft präparierte Spock seinen Penis, dann auch seine Finger. Als er erst einen, dann zwei vorsichtig in Jim einführte, stöhnte dieser erregt auf und presste sich gegen die willkommenen Eindringlinge.

Bald war es nicht mehr genug. "Spock, ich will dich in mir spüren. Jetzt!"

Jim kniete sich hin, als Spock seine Finger zurückzog. Zögern platzierte der Vulkanier sein Organ an der Öffnung zu Jims Köper und... "Guten Morgen, Captain Kirk. Dies ist Ihr Weckruf. Es ist 6.00 Uhr. Dies ist Ihr Weckruf."

"Oh, nein!" Jim stöhnte frustriert auf und ließ sich auf den Bauch fallen. "Ich habe vergessen, ihn auszuschalten."

"Guten Morgen, Captain Kirk. Dies ist..:"

"Halt die Klappe!", rief Jim. Dann wusste er plötzlich, warum Miss Benutrs Stimme ihm so bekannt vorgekommen war. ,Der Computer! Sie spricht wie der Computer.'

Er wollte diese Stimme nie wieder hören. Besonders nicht, nachdem diese unmögliche Frau versucht hatte, Spock einzufangen. Er drehte sich herum und setzte sich auf. "Erinnere mich daran, dass ich Scotty bitte, eine neue Computerstimme zu programmieren."

Spock - noch immer überrascht von der plötzlichen Störung - wölbte eine Augenbraue. "Warum wünschst du dies, Jim?"

"Die Stimme - hast du sie nicht erkannt? Sie hört sich an wie Chapels Mutter. Ich kann diese Stimme nicht mehr hören - nicht nachdem sie scharf auf dich war." Jim lächelte. "Ich bin ungeheuer eifersüchtig."

"Aber Jim, wenn nicht wegen ihr, wir würden höchstwahrscheinlich keine Partner sein. Ich bin sicher, wir würden nicht freiwillig über unsere Wünsche gesprochen haben. Wir sollten ihr dankbar sein."

"Na gut." Der Ärger verschwand aus Jims Stimme. "Ich schicke ihr Blumen, wenn sie den Oscar bekommt. Aber jetzt..." Er blickte auf Spocks noch immer erregtes Glied. "..lass' uns weitermachen!"

-Ende-

**Author's Note:**

> Original-Challenge: Eine Frau (ähnlich wie Lwaxana Troi) kommt an Bord der Enterprise. Sie zeigt ihr Interesse an Spock. In dem verzweifelten Versuch, ihr zu entgehen, sagt Spock, dass er mit Kirk gebunden ist. Was aber nicht stimmt. Was passiert als nächstes?


End file.
